


Costume Party

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [31]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Hyungkyun, Gender or Sex Swap, Kinktober, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Sangah can't keep her hands off Dodo.Kinktober prompt day 31:Dressed-up
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Dodo/Sangah
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> So we reached the end of kinktober. This was fun, disappointing, stressing and absolutely enjoyable.  
> We've got two plots which will get their own story (at least one)  
> Trick or treat? and Let me help you  
> So stay close ;)  
> As well as I have over 5000 plots to write :)  
> If you wanna stay in contact or have questions, perhaps requests what do i know, my twitter is:  
> writingbeans
> 
> Thank you for sticking to my Hyungkyun loving ass this Kinktober, and I'll see you soon!  
> Have a super Halloween!

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Sangah took a glance in the mirror to check if her makeup laid correctly.

"Yeah, just a second," Dodo called from the bathroom. Sangah sighed, boots heavy over the floor as she glanced into the open bathroom door.

A smirk tugged on her lips seeing her girlfriend dressed in fishnet stockings, a black skirt and a long-sleeved V-neck. A tail poked out from underneath the skirt, long and thin. Sangah moved closer to run her hands up Dodo's thigh, up under the skirt to map where the tail come from. She pouted as it was just strapped around her waist.

"Sangah, no shoes inside," Dodo warned and brushed the long brown hair behind her shoulders. "Can you help me put this on?" she held a black strap with a bell in front of her eyes.  
A choker.

Sangah nodded, took the item and lined it around her throat. She kissed the skin lightly before she was tugged outside by the eager hands of Dodo.

They waited for the cab to arrive. Dodo bounced and held around herself to keep warm. Sangah ran her hands up and down her body, she was fine.

In the weak light, Sanagh felt tingles from the sight of her girlfriend. Cat ears on her head, a blush under the painted whiskers. She revealed skin, perhaps she felt confident enough to show her curves. Dodo always hid herself in bigger clothes.  
They were headed to Minji and Dior's Halloween party, with the theme _Couple Costume._ It took them ages to find the perfect costume. A cat, cute and innocent, and a firefighter, brave and empathetic. 

The cab arrived, Dodo climbed in first, Sangah followed after. Dodo had already given the driver the address, he pressed it into his GPS and as soon as Sangah buckled up in the middle seat, he drove off.

Dodo sat behind the driver's seat, shielded.

Sangah placed her hand on the elder's thigh, sliding up until she touched the jutting hipbone. Dodo glanced at her, eyes widening when her fingertips touched her soft folds.

"Sangah!" she hissed.

She shifted and leaned onto her girlfriend. Sangah lifted her fingers to her lips, sucked on them until they dripped in spit. Dodo's cheeks were red, even if she already wore a fake blush. She slipped her hand into the stockings, pushed the thin lace panties away and slipped between the lips. Carefully rubbing.

Dodo breathed deeply, gripped the seat and sunk back until her legs spread. It didn't look like she would kill Sangah for fingering her in a cab anymore. Her fingers slowly slid into her, the warm and humid heat she knew enveloping her fingers. A kiss wetted the naked skin of her neck.

Her fingers went deeper, knuckles briefly touching her humid lips. She pulled back out, thrusted them back in and Dodo shifted uncomfortably. Teeth dug into her lips and she gripped the younger's hand. The wet squelch sounded faint in her ears, the radio in the front muffled enough for only them to hear.

Sangah spread her fingers, digging deeper to find the little nub. Dodo rocked back against her, trying to help the scavenger hunt for her sweet spot.

She jolted, thighs pressing shut around her hand. Dodo arched from the seat, sitting deeper on the fingers and a light moan left her.

Bingo.

The moan was loud, Sangah looked out of the window, acting innocent as the driver glanced in the mirror.

Dodo was wet, so wet Sangah saw how her fingers coated in the little white excess. She wanted to lick, eat her pussy instead of fingering her. Perhaps they could borrow Minji's bathroom.

Sangah rubbed over the spot, her blunt nails lightly scratching where she knew the older liked it. Dodo rolled her head to the younger's shoulder, breathing heavy in her girlfriend's ear. A weak whine pitched from her throat and she clenched around the digits.

"Sangah," she moaned, rolled her hips and lifted her skirt a little taller. Her own hand ran into her underwear, a finger circling around her clit. It was so hot, how Dodo and Sangah's hand together worked in her underwear, trying to reach an orgasm in a _cab_.

The younger moved her hand into the little opening of the V-neck, grabbed her boob and massaged it. Gently pinching the nipple, knowing Dodo didn't really like her nipples played with.

Her eyes were gone behind lids, eyelashes pained with mascara draped over her cheeks.

"I'm coming," she bit onto the younger's earlobe.

Sangah let Dodo ground her hips and she came around her fingers. She licked the orgasm off her fingers, Dodo hurried to get clothes back on.

The house decorated in Halloween spirits stopped beside their window.

"It'll be $14.60."


End file.
